


All I Need

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are having the fight that ends all relationships. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Prompt fill for Thedamnriddler</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDamnRiddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/gifts).



It is the crash of glass that makes Scott stop at the top of the stairs.  He pauses there just long enough for Derek to spot him from where he’s leaning back against the closed door, yelling coming from within. Scott’s brows scale up his forehead, and he walks over slowly. 

Stopping in front of Derek, he tilts his head and purses his lips.  There’s another shatter within the loft, louder shouting, and Scott’s shoulders go tight when he hears Stiles’ voice.  He moves to shove through the door, but Derek stops him with a hand at his waist and a firm shake of his head.  Scowling, Scott shrugs out of his touch.

“What’s going on in there?” he asks.

Derek’s grin is a bit smug.  “They’re fighting.  Already.  _Big time_.”

Scott blinks.  “Like, they’re over kind of fighting?”

“Oh, yeah.”  Derek nods.

The rigid line of Scott’s shoulders goes lax.  “Oh.  Awesome.”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes in relief, nodding again.  “I was worried it would’ve stretched on a lot longer.”

“And hurt a lot worse,” Scott agrees.

“I’m glad it’s happening like—“ Derek pauses, frowns, cants his head.

Brows furrowing, Scott scowls.  “What—?”

“Shh,” Derek holds up a hand, turning to listen carefully at the loft door.

Scott tries to listen too.  He can hear nothing but a dull murmuring at first.  Then Derek’s heart starts beating a mile a minute, and Scott’s brows shoot up. 

“You okay?” he asks.

Derek grunts, jaw twitching, and he jerks the metal door open.  The sight of Peter on his knees in front of Stiles, holding his hands as Stiles stares down with teary eyes is enough to make Scott a little more than queasy.  The rest of the loft is a mess. 

“You’re serious?” Stiles asks.

“Incredibly.”  Peter nods. 

Shaking his head, Stiles swallows.  “This is crazy.  Peter, we can’t just—“

“Marry me, Stiles.”  He insists, grip going tight, and Scott feels dizzy from across the room.  “I don’t want anybody but you.”

Stiles hesitates, quiet for a long moment, and then he’s nodding his head.  “Yeah.  Yes.  _Yes_.”

Scott’s knees nearly buckle.  “Oh. My. _God_.” 


End file.
